busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy in the Snow
Sammy in the Snow is the thirteenth episode of the first season. Plot Overconfident Sammy thinks that he couldn't possibly get stuck in the snow, but he does now of course doesn't he? But will anyone find him in such a remote spot where he has gotten stuck? Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie (Does not speak) Quotes * (It's a very cold day in Chumley) * Harry: Hello, Susan! * Roger: Chocks away, Arnold! * Arnold: Chocks away? It's freezing! * Colin: Looks like snow to me. * Penny: '''Looks like snow to me, pet. * (Sammy starts to see snowflakes falling) * '''Sammy: Wha-hey, hey, hey, hey! * (A little later, the town is completely snowed in) * Arnold: Well, that's er. Me done for today, I'm not going out in this lot. * Susan: Me neither! Brrrr! It's too cold! * Sammy: What about our passengers? * Susan: Sammy! It's snowing! * Sammy: So? * Penny: Whenever it snows, everything stops, pet. * Sammy: Well, I'm not stopping. I'm not letting my passengers down. I'm going out in the snow. See ya! * (Arnold stops Sammy from leaving) * Arnold: Alright, my lad. Now that's far enough. Now, you listen to me. It's icy out there and you can get into all kinds of trouble. Do I make myself clear? * Sammy: '''But it's snowing, Arnold! It's fun! * '''Arnold: Oh, alright! But whatever you do, steer clear of Cowslip Down. It's a steep hill, and it's dangerous! * Sammy: Don't worry, Arnold! I will! Catch you later, everyone! (Leaves) * Penny: Now come away from that door, Arnold, or you'll catch your death. * Sammy: Busy Buses! Driving along in the snow! Wha, hey! This is fantastic! (Skids) Whoaaaaaaa! That was close! I must be careful. * (Sammy arrives at the school) * Sammy: Hiya, kids! All aboard! * (Sammy takes the kids to Cowslip Down, then struggles to get to the top) * Kid 1: Come on, Sammy! * Kid 2: Yeah, come on, Sammy! I wanna play in the snow! * (Sammy arrives at the top) * Sammy: Ohhhh! I made it! * (Sammy watches them toboggan) * Sammy: Cor! That looks fun! * (Colin also arrives at Cowslip Down) * Colin: Now what are you doing here, young Sammy? It's time you were back at the garage. (Leaves) * Sammy: I'm just on my way, Colin. (Sammy has an idea) Bet I'm back before he is. (Sammy starts to toboggan) This is fantastic! Yeah, I'm tobogganing! (Sammy goes too fast) Whaaaaaaaaaa! He-he-he-help! (crashes into a deep pile of snow) * (Arnold is wondering where Sammy is as Colin arrives at the garage) * Colin: Arnold? Guess who I saw up on Cowslip Down. * Arnold: Oh, let me guess, you don't have to tell me. * (Sammy is freezing) * Sammy: I-I should've l-l-listened to Arnold. I-I-I'm never gonna get home now! (Sammy hears something rumbling) Ohhhhhhh! Oh, no! (Arnold finds Sammy) Arnold! * Arnold: Ah, now, there you are, lad! I thought I might find you here. * Sammy: (Shivers and groans) Ohhh, Arnold! I-I-I'm s-s-s-so pleased to see you! H-how did you know where to find me? * Arnold: '''Let's just say when I was a young bus, I was better at tobogganing than you are. Ha, ha! Now, come on! (Arnold pushes Sammy back to the road, then they return to the garage) * '''Sammy: Wha-hey, hey! * Penny: Back safe and sound, pet. * Susan: And how come you took so long? * Arnold: Sammy's been teaching me how to toboggan! * Sammy: You should see Arnold, when he gets going, he's wicked! * (The buses laugh) Trivia * Sammy gets stuck for the first time. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold